Love You Not
by Keiko Oda
Summary: Oh great. We're stuck in the middle of a forest together. I love you not, Natsume Hyuuga. MxN Oneshot


_Author's Note_ –

Hey guys! First things first: I'm really sorry that I don't update that much anymore. I'm REALLY busy, especially with the workload school. But I promise you guys, I update whenever I get the chance. Sorry again :(

Anyway, Valentines Day is just around the corner. YIHEE to all you lovers out there!

To welcome the commercialized and stereotyped February 14, here's a oneshot for you all. I hope you enjoy it!

Reviews are highly appreciated! THANKS!

_Disclaimer –_

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

_Warning – _

OOCNESS

-

Love You Not

By Keiko Oda

-

The bonfire crackled, sparks of blue and crimson jutting out of the firewood and disappearing amongst the cold, gray pebbles.

I sat there, in front of the fire, my arms wrapped on my knees. The massive trees hung like a canopy above us, enveloping the entire woodland in complete darkness. I could hear the faint cries of animals from the farther depths of the forest – wild, hungry cries.

How did I get into this situation? I never pictured myself, to be stuck in the middle of a god-forsaken forest in the middle of an autumn night with of all people – yes, you guessed it – Natsume Hyuuga! How cliché can that get? What were the possibilities of the two of us getting left behind during a school camping trip?

I tried my best not to look at him, for he stared at me from across the fire, his eyes as scarlet as the flames and his hair black as shiny ash.

Lord, why did you leave me with him? You could've at least glued me to some other guy – like Ruka or Koko or Iinchou! At least they're nice, decent guys! I mean, Natsume – Natsume is the school's rebel (the smartest one, in fact) and he doesn't give a damn about others; especially me, "Polka Dotted Panties".

I bet you're wondering why I'm freaking out like this. I mean, so what if he's a pervert? So what if he's a rebel? So what if he insults me 24/7 and laughs at my misfortunes? So what if he's probably the most annoying, exasperating guy in the world?!

So what if he's in love with me?

All right, there you have it – the cat's outta the bag.

Natsume Hyuuga is in love with me. Yup. He's in freaking love with Mikan Sakura! How do I know? Well, he admitted it to me, during the seventh grade, four years ago, to be precise. And you know what? He expected that I be in love with him too! How egotistic is that?

Don't get the wrong idea! I am NOT in love with Natsume Hyuuga. PLEASE. I've got more dignity than that! I'm not like one of those fangirls who fawn all over with him with hugs and kisses and whatever. Plus, why would I be in love with a self-centered, obnoxious, insensitive womanizer? I wouldn't give into that moron even if he were the last guy on earth

_NATSUME HYUUGA, I LOVE YOU NOT! _

My eyes met his. Ugh. Great.

"Can you please stop staring at me like that?" I asked him, frustrated.

"I would, if you stopped staring at me" he replied dryly.

"Staring at YOU?" I almost laughed, rolling my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Quit denying it, Polka" he said, leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Maybe you should quit lying to yourself!" I hissed.

"Lying to myself?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "It's quite obvious"

I tried to give him my most acrid scowl. "Whaat?!"

"You're crazy about me" he shrugged, his eyes smirking at me. "C-r-a-z-y"

"Shut up!" I said, "Give it up already!"

I stood up, walking off to deeper woodland. I could hear him scoff from behind.

"You can't get very far!" he called out to me.

"Oh yes, I can!" I shouted back, still walking.

Okay, I admit it. The deeper the forest got, the larger and more twisted my surroundings became. The branches of the trees coiled and intertwined with one another, and the path became denser and rockier. It was as if I was laboratory mouse stuck in an experimental labyrinth.

I tripped over a root of a tree, which jutted out of the ground like an arch. I fell on my stomach, and when I turned around, Natsume was standing above me; his sarcastic smile teasing me silently.

"You FOLLOWED me?" I said, although I was kind of relieved that he was there. But I wasn't about to let that show, right?

He took my hand and helped me up, still smirking.

"You're one stupid girl, Polka Dot" he said, and put a hand to my face. I immediately jumped.

"If you're getting any weird, dirty, ideas, Natsume Hyuuga – I swear to God that I'm going to murder you right on this spot!" I scowled, turning back to our campsite. He followed me, stupid Mr. Hands-in-his-pocket.

"What do you got? A Swiss knife?" I could feel the mockery drenched in his voice.

I turned around. UGH! I wanted to wrench his neck!

He put his hands off, stifling a laugh. "I promise – no ideas!"

From there, he remained silent. We continued back to the campsite. I could hear his feet behind me, sneakers crunching on dead leaves and twigs. We reached the bonfire in a few moments, and not until then, he spoke.

"I mean, we're alone, in the middle of this forest – with no reception, company and no hope of getting out until daytime," he said, a smirk curling up on his lips, "Of course I wouldn't get any _ideas_"

"What do you want from me?" I sighed.

He inched toward me, looking at me so seriously, that I couldn't decipher what he was thinking. He put his hands on my shoulders, and pressed his lips against mine.

I tried to pull back, but something in me, let him remain kissing me. He snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, marking his love on my lips.

_Get a hold of yourself, Mikan!_ Shouted my conscience.

My mind was clouded – intoxicated. I collapsed on the ground, and he moved closer, moving his lips to the rest of my face.

_Get away, Natsume!_ My conscience shouted.

And then, for some strange, inexplainable reason – I began kissing him back!

_My conscience - Oh no, Mikan! What are you doing? You hate this guy! You hate his guts, his insults, and his egocentrism! Don't be a hypocrite! Keep your pride! Keep your dignity! _

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he let me kiss him. I could feel his lips smirking! Crap! I was letting him win!

I pulled away, and he looked at me, his eyes looking desperate.

"I love you" The words fell syrupy from his mouth. "Do you love me?"

_You don't, Mikan. _

"No" I croaked, trying to sound as truthful as possible.

"Do you love me?" he asked again.

_You don't. _

"No"

He kissed me again, his fingers stroking my face.

_Mikan! I'm warning you...don't fall for this guy! _

"Do you love me?" he said, pulling me closer.

Oh, shut up conscience.

"I love you"


End file.
